


Contact

by asimpleword



Series: The Preposterous Adventures of Puppy!Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clingy Dean, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Dean, Sam Winchester is forever exasperated with his big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleword/pseuds/asimpleword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks that even an actual puppy wouldn't be this clingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

Dean is following him. _Everywhere_. Sam is just about to tape Dean to a chair and get _as far away as possible._ He's sick of going into one room alone and coming back out with Dean on his heels. Dean's intense impression of a shadow hadn't been noticeable up until Sam comes out of the bathroom and Dean is sitting in the hallway waiting for him to come out. He thinks that even an actual puppy wouldn't be this clingy. It's ridiculously annoying but every time he goes to say something Dean flattens his ears back like he knows what's coming and tucks his non-metaphorical tail between his legs. The guilt he feels really has no right to be there.

So, when Dean slinks his way into Sam's room after he's just gotten ready for bed, that is where he draws the line.

"Dean," He says. The ears atop his brother's head go back and dammit, that tail curls downward pitifully and Sam grits his teeth. "You are not seriously trying to sleep in my room." Dean makes a face like he's disgusted Sam even brought up the possibility and fiddles with his fingers.

"...No." It's the most pathetic lie Sam has ever head come out of Dean's mouth. He tilts his head and raises an eyebrow dubiously.

"Really?"

"I can't help it," Dean huffs, "I _need_ -" He whines, and Sam blinks dumbly. _Oh_.

"Just- dude. Call Cas if you need someone to cuddle that bad. He's your boyfriend, so."

"He's not my damn boyfriend." Dean crosses his arms and gives Sam a withering glare.

"He kind of is."

"Whatever." Dean grumbles the whole way out of Sam's room, but he's no longer trying to guilt-trip Sam with a literal kicked-puppy expression into cuddling with him. Which - Dean actively trying to cuddle (with Sam no less) is not something Sam thought he would ever live to witness. It's just odd and so out of character for Dean, who would usually call someone a girl for asking for anything remotely intimate.

He checks on Dean in the morning to find him practically wrapped around Cas and looking more content than Sam has seen him before, and smiles despite himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually wasn't supposed to be so short but wOW here it is.


End file.
